


【AL】回溯希望

by Junesnow65



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junesnow65/pseuds/Junesnow65
Summary: 来自未来的莱戈拉斯在大荒野捡到了刚出林谷没多久的小希望
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 6





	【AL】回溯希望

**Author's Note:**

> 原著时间线，但存在改动和私设。

【01】

“你要是再不醒过来，可就要错过太阳了。”埃斯泰尔听到一个声音这样说。

那个声音低伏在他的耳边，像春季吹过埃拉诺花丛的风，汇聚群星与日光，轻柔而又富有力量。紧接着，一只手落在了他的左腹部处，试探着缓慢地按压。刺痛像蚂蚁一样爬行过脊椎骨，埃斯泰尔知道那里有一道被奥克用带倒钩的砍刀捅出来的伤口。

他试着动了动身子，按在左腹部的手便立刻移开了。埃斯泰尔感觉到有什么仿佛丝质般的东西拂过了他干燥的嘴唇，摩擦出的轻微痒意在贴近的呼吸中灼烧，这让他努力地从已经混沌了不知有几天的黑暗中挣脱出来，晃了晃有些发疼的脑袋，灰色的双眸重新接触到了光明。

有一瞬间埃斯泰尔以为自己看到了两个太阳，头顶一个，眼前一个。他尚未完全聚焦的双眼里映着一整泊金色，蓬勃着让他感受到生命力逐渐流回至酸软的四肢。他像是被热烈的光刺到一样吃力地半眯起眼，视线转而慢慢明晰，于是金湖的中央开始晕荡出属于精灵的两抹蓝色。

是的，精灵。那双不同于人类的尖耳朵就是最好的证明。撑着身子正打量着年轻人类的漂亮精灵有着一头淡金色的柔顺长发，冰蓝的眸子因埃斯泰尔的逐步转醒而流露出释然与放松。这绝不是来自瑞文戴尔的精灵，但似乎也不像是洛丝罗瑞恩的高傲来客，埃斯泰尔思索着。面前的金发精灵温和而平易近人，他伸手触摸了一下人类的额头，似乎是想测试一下体温，亲近得仿佛他们早已认识多年。

那么，也许这是一位来自幽暗密林的精灵，虽然他看上去完全没有传闻中密林精灵的那般危险。埃斯泰尔知道黑森林就在自己的东方，但他还并未有涉足那个凶险领域的打算。他的养父埃尔隆德领主特意叮嘱过他，如果没有必要，绝不要试图踏入精灵王的领地一步，以免给自己招来不必要的麻烦。

“你……”埃斯泰尔想说话，但他的嗓子干涸的像丧失了所有水源的河床，长时间的缺水让他感到喉咙里如刀割般的疼痛。他不得不立刻闭上了嘴，有些尴尬和懊恼。

“你的嗓音真是哑得可怕。”精灵笑着说，饶有兴趣地看了看觉得自己有点丢人的黑发青年。他将一个装满了水的水袋递给了埃斯泰尔，“维拉保佑，你的烧退了。这里找不到可以讨水的人家，我想你应该不会太介意尝试一下安都因河的味道？”

出来游历，确实没有那么多讲究，而且埃斯泰尔相信爱干净的精灵绝不会给他打来什么肮脏的河水。他接过水袋猛灌了几口，清了清嗓子，才重拾回了自己的声音。“谢谢。”他说，“你是……”

“莱戈拉斯，来自密林。”精灵坦然地说，目光朝着遥远的东方投去。埃斯泰尔想他的精灵之眼一定能望到自己的森林家乡。

“绿叶？”

莱戈拉斯笑了笑，算是默认。“那么你呢？”他反问道。

青年迟疑了一下，“……叫我埃斯泰尔就好。”

“好吧，埃斯泰尔。”精灵笑得更明显了，也许他看出了人类的有所隐瞒，却又贴心地没有追问。“埃斯泰尔。”他又喊了一遍，亲昵得像是在这个名字上裹上了一层糖浆，“那么能告诉我，你的伤是从哪里来的吗？” 

【02】

莱戈拉斯其实有些不知所措。

他记得自己正在南伊希利恩剿灭一队规模不算小的半兽人，也许是因为魔戒圣战后的和平生活真的导致了他的生疏，向来万夫莫敌的精灵王子没有躲过一次精心设计好的暗算。一支羽箭自他的前胸没入，莱戈拉斯从他那匹在混杀中分外明显的白马上跌了下来。很快模糊起来的头脑让他意识到了箭头上涂抹的毒素正在他的体内蔓延，无力感转瞬间盖过了愤怒和耻辱，莱戈拉斯只能感觉到一双颤抖却又有力的手搂住了他，纳西尔圣剑锐利的光反射进他涣散的瞳孔里。

再然后他便来到了金鸢尾河与安度因的交汇处，完好无损地，没有任何受过伤或中过毒的痕迹。如若不是空气里弥漫的血腥气太过真实，莱戈拉斯简直都要怀疑自己是不是已经到达了曼督斯。他敏锐地察觉到了那股血腥气来自于不久前自己刚刚与之激烈交锋过的、令人恶心的半兽人，但其中又似乎掺杂了一丝别的气味，那让莱戈拉斯莫名地感到不安。于是他顺着那缕气味追踪了下去。

当他在金鸢尾沼地的附近发现了那个年轻的、看上去不过二十出头的黑卷发青年时，莱戈拉斯不得不面对一个有些荒唐的事实：他已离开了自己所处的时代，来到了过去。他不清楚现在具体是哪一年，也不想即刻去弄清楚，因为他几乎是看见青年的第一眼就确认了那股有别于半兽人气息的血腥气味来自于这个躺在黄菖蒲丛中昏迷不醒的人类。

你一定不敢相信我遇到了什么，阿拉贡。精灵想。他把这个青年版的伊力萨王小心地抱离了沼地，附近没有绝佳的藏身处，莱戈拉斯勉强找到了一个矮灌丛将人安置了下来。青年的左腹部有一道可怖的伤口，别处也有一些刀痕。莱戈拉斯看了看只背着弓与双刀的自己，只好从青年的斗篷上撕下一块长布条暂时替人做了止血包扎。不过好在青年的背包里还有足够的阿塞拉斯，精灵迅速利用药草处理了那几道伤口。

青年在昏迷中仍旧紧皱着眉头，似是处在一种极大的不安中。莱戈拉斯轻轻地揉平了那处碍眼的眉峰，指腹摩挲过青年紧闭的双眼，停留在他的下颚，那里有几根因疲劳的奔波与战斗而生出的青涩胡茬，昭示着这位努门诺尔后裔的太过年轻，还全然没有像日后那样的不修边幅。

在没遇到我之前，你又是怎样生活的呢，埃斯泰尔。而那个世界的你，又正在面对一个怎样的我。

莱戈拉斯不知道真正的自己究竟是在沉睡着，还是已经没有了生息。他只是垂下眼，似乎这样目不转睛的凝视，就可以将人类短暂的寿命生涯尽数镌刻进精灵的永生。

【03】

“我看你的包裹里有阿塞拉斯，所以就用了，希望你不要介意。”莱戈拉斯拿眼神示意了下埃斯泰尔左腹部的伤口。

“你会用阿塞拉斯？”埃斯泰尔有些惊讶地问。他随即意识到自己可能有些失态，又立刻道歉，“抱歉，我不是在质疑你，只是很少有人知道阿塞拉斯有很强的治愈功效。”

“啊，有个游侠曾经教会过我如何使用阿塞拉斯，他是个很了不起的人类。”美好的回忆让金发精灵的笑意更甚。

能让精灵夸赞的“很了不起”的人类，到底该优秀到何种程度？埃斯泰尔有些好奇，随之又感到失落。他感受到伤口的疼痛像慢性毒药一样折磨着他，沼地里被包围的情形如附骨之疽般嘲讽着他的出师未捷。还有那个他不敢直面的先祖的故事，沉重得如同他身上背负的纳西尔剑的碎片。

“.…..我本来是想顺着安都因河北上，没想到在金鸢尾河受到了奥克的袭击。”埃斯泰尔皱着眉，“他们似乎受过训练，组成小队，和我以往见到的一些懒散无序的半兽人并不一样。不过……”他自嘲地耸了耸肩，为此牵扯到了腹部的伤口，疼得他倒吸了一口冷气。青年有些颓丧地朝地面砸了一拳，“还是我自己技艺不精，才被伤成这样。”

“埃斯泰尔。”莱戈拉斯叹了口气，坐近了些。他抓住青年被粗糙的石子硌得发红的手，不容拒绝地掰开对方握紧的拳头，另一只手反握上去，“你就是你，和别人永远都不会一样，不要让任何事物蒙蔽自己的双眼。”

“你……你会读心吗？”埃斯泰尔张了张嘴，愣愣地抬头看着面前的金发精灵，半晌憋出这样一句话。他差点咬到了自己的舌头。你看上去一定蠢透了！青年耷拉着眉毛对自己恨铁不成钢，但又不得不承认莱戈拉斯的话抚平了自己心中的失落。他奇异地感觉到，这样的对话是如此的熟悉，似乎它早就出现在过二人之间。难道这就是“绿叶”的精灵力量？满怀希望与生机？

而莱戈拉斯则是发现了更有趣的事情。“天呐。”他凑近到人类的面前，几乎是要鼻尖贴鼻尖。埃斯泰尔看到自己睁大双眼的模样倒映在了精灵冰蓝色的眸子里，他简直要无法呼吸了。“埃斯泰尔，你是在脸红吗？”莱戈拉斯向后仰着大笑起来，好像这是什么多么不可思议的事情。

埃斯泰尔一阵窘迫，他上一次脸红的这么厉害还是好几年前被林谷双子捉弄得当众出丑的时候。他盯着金发精灵因为开怀大笑而泛红的白皙脸颊，咬咬牙，“我是在脸红，但你也没好到哪里去，莱戈拉斯！”埃斯泰尔忽然灵机一动，甚至可以说，是本能地，他顺着自己的话头接了下去，好像能够笃定自己可以在这场斗嘴中获得最终的胜利，“不过显然，你脸红起来要比我有看头的多。”

莱戈拉斯像被噎住了一样猛地止住了笑，紧随其后的是他更明显的脸红。

伊露维塔在上！这位来自近100年后的、和伊力萨王已经共同生活了几十年的金发精灵愤愤地想。他居然、居然因为这小子的话而不可抑制地脸红了，这个年轻的、才不过二十出头的阿拉贡！

而罪魁祸首显然不知道精灵在想些什么，他只是得意地咧出了一个精灵熟悉的笑。

【04】

“我想我最好还是确认一下，现在是什么时期了？”

“第三纪元2952年，如果你是要问年份的话。”埃斯泰尔好笑地看了一眼身边的精灵，“在森林里住得太久，已经记不清时间了吗？”

“嗯哼，你得体谅一下永生的精灵嘛，人类小孩儿。”莱戈拉斯牵着马——鉴于埃斯泰尔有伤在身，他主动接过了牵马的活儿。

“……我不是小孩儿。”埃斯泰尔有点不高兴地反驳，“我已经成年有几年了。”

“在我看来你就是。”莱戈拉斯瞥了他一眼，扬着嘴角说。

“你好像很高兴？是因为回到了自己的森林吗？”埃斯泰尔抬头看了看枝丫交错的棕色树枝。他们从幽暗密林的西南边进入，此时正沿着完全看不出道路痕迹的一条小径前行着。据莱戈拉斯所说，这里离东北部的精灵王的宫殿较远，只要他们足够小心，就可以避开巡逻队，顺利穿过黑森林。虽然埃斯泰尔不明白莱戈拉斯为什么要刻意避开自己的同胞，但密林枯败幽深的景象和冷冽逼人的空气让他知道这绝对不是一个值得久留的地方。

“嗯，有那么点这个原因，不过不全是。”莱戈拉斯朝身后的青年眨了眨眼，“相信我，埃斯泰尔，你不会想知道的。”他当然不会说是因为现在的阿拉贡在他的眼中真的就只是个娃娃，而不是如当年那样，刚出密林的精灵王子总是被已经在外游历许久的人类游侠打趣他才是更像小孩儿的那个。

“好吧，随便你。”埃斯泰尔哼哼了一声，尽量让自己表现得不那么好奇。他越来越发现莱戈拉斯虽然更常是一副冷静优雅的样子，但偶尔也会开玩笑或者捉弄人，就像一个在森林里无忧无虑的生活了数百年的、未被俗世侵扰过的纯净的小精灵。而当这一路走来，看到这个金发精灵在面对突袭的奥克和密林里从天而降的黑蜘蛛时毫不留情地射箭与拔刀，这种强烈的反差感简直让埃斯泰尔瞠目结舌。他在瑞文戴尔生活了近二十年，拜访过洛丝罗瑞恩，却从没见过莱戈拉斯这样的精灵。

“我听说，黑森林的精灵要更为危险。”埃斯泰尔看着精灵的侧颜被稀薄的阳光镀上一层柔和的光晕，“可你却不是这样的，还是说这些都只是传言？”

“哦，埃斯泰尔，这绝不是传言。”莱戈拉斯说，他的脸上又浮现出了那种正勾勒着美好回忆的微笑，“我的同胞们各个都是英勇的战士，他们对入侵者毫不留情，也不甚热爱接触外族，尤其是矮人。当然，我曾经也是，脾气不算好，不过后来有人影响了我，让我慢慢变成了现在这样。”

“我猜，又是那个教你怎么用阿塞拉斯的游侠？”埃斯泰尔闷闷地说。

莱戈拉斯猝不及防地停住了脚步。埃斯泰尔低头踢着脚边石子，一时不察，差点整个人都撞了上去。他几乎是在瞬间僵直了身子，只因金发精灵那双冰蓝色的眼睛正一眨不眨地紧盯着自己。埃斯泰尔感觉那双精灵之眼像是要把自己看透，他没由来地有些心虚与紧张，又鼓足着勇气对视回去。他的指甲因为太用力而嵌进了掌心。

最终是莱戈拉斯先移开了目光。他点了点头，看上去似乎很满意。“是他。”他说，往前走了几步，又回过身来，看见青年正撇着嘴揉自己的掌心。

埃斯泰尔注意到自己的小动作被精灵发现了，懊丧地抬头瞪过去，“你怎么……”他想说你怎么老是悄无声息地转过身来，但是莱戈拉斯截住了他的话。金发的精灵朝自己走来，抬起左手郑重地握住了人类的右肩。

“埃斯泰尔，永远不要低估自己的能力。”精灵严肃地说，“你从来不会差人一等。”

而恰恰相反，你将会是这个时代最伟大的人类。

【05】

他们最终选择在河谷城落脚。

近些天来，莱戈拉斯愈发感觉到有一股力量在指引着他离开这个过去的世界，去回到未来。他开始频繁地做梦，梦到伊希利恩的风雪，米那斯提力斯的夜，喷泉广场的白树盛开，伊力萨王坐在床边，温柔地呼唤他的名字。

精灵的预知能力让莱戈拉斯知道自己是时候向埃斯泰尔告别了。

“听说五军之战的时候这里爆发过惨烈的战争。”埃斯泰尔站在旅店二楼的窗口向外眺望这个日益繁荣的城市。

“多亏了河谷邦之王，这里恢复得很快。”莱戈拉斯说。他的房间就在埃斯泰尔的隔壁，不过今晚，也许只能有一人可以真正入眠了。

埃斯泰尔有些失神。他灰色的眼眸里翻涌起无底的深沉，那是王者未降临白城前、莱戈拉斯最为熟悉的一种情绪。“……那些伟大的国王守护着自己的臣民。”青年伸手按在胸前，似乎在描摹着什么，莱戈拉斯知道那是人类尊贵身份的象征，“可我感觉到有一股邪恶的力量正在崛起，那些到处出没训练有素的半兽人，究竟是谁……”

是谁的贪欲与堕落造就了这一切？

“我是不是从来没跟你说过我为什么会有个精灵的名字？”埃斯泰尔转过头看向身边的精灵。

莱戈拉斯颔首，“乐意倾听。”

埃斯泰尔从未和人谈论过身世的事，虽然他极力地渴求一个倾诉的对象，但却从未宣之于口。他不想最为敬爱的母亲为他落泪担忧，也不想让受他尊敬的养父感到失望，余下的那些他认识的精灵、和他相处甚好的林谷双子，也未必懂得他心中的苦闷与迷茫。他背着沉重的包袱一个人从林谷出发，看不见未来，也不敢回望过去。巴拉希尔之戒如千钧坠颈，压得才得知自己真实身世半年多的青年喘不过气。

当然，出于必要的警惕性，埃斯泰尔也稍隐去了其中的一些细节。当倾吐完这一切，他感受到了前所未有的轻松，不知是因为快意的宣泄，还是眼前金发的精灵，又或许二者皆而有之。

“河谷城西北角的集市上有卖嘉兰那斯，那里有长谷叶，是特意从夏尔购进的。”莱戈拉斯突然说。

“什么？”埃斯泰尔愣了愣，随即摇了摇头，“我不抽烟。”

莱戈拉斯默然地笑了笑，脸上的神情像是在说“你会的”。埃斯泰尔疑惑地揉了揉眼睛，他感觉到有一股不可抵挡的倦意正缓慢地席卷而来，头也开始隐隐作痛。

“我想我需要休息了……虽然不知道今天为什么会这么的困。”人类打了个小小的哈欠。

“你奔波了许久，伤还没完全恢复，自然会困的。”莱戈拉斯看着埃斯泰尔拖着步子挪到了床边，然后把自己砸进柔软的床铺里，霎时凹陷的床垫盛满了青年的疲惫，和不容忽视的生命力。

“抱歉，莱戈拉斯，我想我这样实在有些不礼貌，但……”

绕至床头的精灵伸出食指抵在自己的唇上，示意人类不必再感到抱歉。他弯下腰，轻声问：“埃斯泰尔？”

“嗯？”青年回了他一个重重的鼻音。

“你在我眼里看到了什么？”

埃斯泰尔从鼻腔里挤出一声轻笑，“看到一个困得眼皮直打架的可怜人类……”

“埃斯泰尔。”精灵靠得更近了，专注而执着，自耳边落下的金发擦过青年湿润的嘴唇，“我的眼里是希望。”

埃斯泰尔不笑了。他在一瞬间用力握住了莱戈拉斯的手腕，睡意短暂地被一股强大的力量覆压过去。

“阿拉贡，我的人类名字。”他说。

“晚安，阿拉贡。”精灵彻底俯下身，拥抱住了人类，未来的王者在绿叶清新般的气息中闭上了眼。

“Namárie. Anar caluva tielyanna.”*

【06】

“莱戈拉斯……”人类的声音自混沌中响起，将沉睡的精灵拽进光明，“维拉保佑，你终于醒了。”

莱戈拉斯睁开了眼，看到伟大的伊力萨王正以一个滑稽的别扭姿势背对着阳光坐在床边注视着他。精灵伸手抚摸了下国王下颚上似乎又有些浓密的胡须，稍显凌乱的棕黑色卷发蹭在他的手背上。

“你看上去仿佛又回到了当年游侠的时代。”

“是啊，为了某个不小心受了伤的精灵，我彻夜难眠。”阿拉贡握住莱戈拉斯的手，引领着贴在自己的颊侧，“这几天连着下了好几场暴雨，难得今日放了晴……”

他又俯下身，带着淡淡的烟草气息亲吻精灵带笑的唇角。

“你要是再不醒过来，可就要错过太阳了。”

人类这样说。

*处精灵语源自百度查找 ，意为：“再见。愿太阳照耀你的前路。”

**Author's Note:**

> 叶子：以后不许在斗嘴的时候调情  
> 人皇：？
> 
> 叶子：哼，还说自己不会抽烟呢  
> 人皇：？？
> 
> 叶子：想不到你还会吃自己的醋  
> 人皇：？？？
> 
> 人皇：怎么肥四？


End file.
